Anything for You
by Claudi Skies
Summary: "Why don't I hear you singing?" "I should have never vowed to do anything for you..." Third and final part to "Of Course, Love." Plans, Muggles, wizards, kisses, compliments, feminists, Gryffindors, Slytherins, weddings, children, Ginny/Blaise, Dramione!
1. Wedding Plans

**Hello readers! I wanted to post this earlier, but school work got in the way. :( On the bright side, this is only the first chapter of the third and final part to "Of Course, Love." I've decided to write three chapters. :) I promise the next chapter will be much longer! **

* * *

><p>"If you love me, then listen to me."<p>

"I do love you. But if _you_ love _me_, then listen to me."

"You know that I love you, but…"

"We had the engagement party at the Manor, Draco."

"Right. What about it? There's no law prohibiting us from having the engagement party and wedding at the same place. Besides, there are multiple rooms in the Manor that are large enough to fit hundreds of people."

"Space isn't the issue, Draco. I would love to have the wedding there, but as much as my parents love the Manor, they _insist _that we have a 'proper and traditional wedding.'"

"You mean a Muggle wedding."

"Well…yes. At a church."

"If we're to have a Muggle wedding, then I won't settle for anywhere but perhaps St. Paul's Cathedral."

"So you did pay attention in Muggle Studies! You appeared to be bored to death every time you were in that class."

"I was bored to death, but now I suppose I'm glad that Mother made me take that class when we returned to Hogwarts after the war. I admit that some aspects of the Muggle world are interesting. Anyways, Mother and Father have been bothering me about having a 'proper and traditional wedding' as well."

"You mean a wizarding wedding at the Manor."

"Yes. It's been a tradition to have weddings at the Manor for as long as I can remember."

"My parents want a Muggle wedding, yours want a wizarding wedding…at different locations no less…oh, Godric! What are we going to do?"

"Hermione, calm down." Draco Malfoy put his arms around his fiancée, drawing her close and planting a kiss on her forehead.

Hermione Granger—soon-to-be Malfoy—sighed and leaned into his embrace, wrapping her arms around his waist. "How are we going to satisfy both your parents and mine?"

She felt him shrug before he simply suggested, "We could just have two weddings."

"What! Two weddings?" She exclaimed and pulled away from him to pace the length of her living room in a nervous wreck.

"Yes, that's exactly what I said." Draco's voice was laced with amusement. He sat down and made himself comfortable in her armchair, watching her wring her hands and stalk about.

"It's quite normal for two people of different backgrounds to have two weddings, but…" She trailed off, but her pacing did not cease. Draco could practically see the gears working in her brain, but the way they worked was a mystery no one would ever be able to solve.

Hermione abruptly came to a stop in front of him, her eyes wide with sudden realization. "Draco, imagine the cost of two weddings!"

He stared at her incredulously for a few seconds before chuckling. She stared back at him indignantly, but made no attempt to resist when he grabbed her by the waist and sat her down on his lap so that she was straddling him. "Of all the things to worry about, you're worrying about the _cost_? Hermione Granger, money should be the _least _of your worries."

When she continued to stare at him, he smugly added, "Must I remind you who I am?"

Hermione cracked a smile at that. "Oh, right. You're _Draco Malfoy_. Money has never been and never will be a problem." She teased good-naturedly, raking her fingers through his flaxen hair and brushing his fringe away from his striking gray eyes.

"Exactly, love. I'm glad you understand." He smirked and closed the distance between their lips, wasting no time in penetrating her mouth with his tongue.

"You arrogant prick." Hermione chided affectionately in between kisses.

"You know that you love it." He replied smugly.

"Well, I am marrying you." She conceded and gave him one last kiss before standing up with as much dignity as possible. (How do you gracefully get off of someone's lap anyways? Climb off? Crawl off? Slide off? Anyone care to enlighten me?) "That was a nice distraction, dear, but back to the matter at hand. I'm not so sure if having two weddings is the best idea. Money is still money."

Draco groaned dramatically and slumped in his seat as she gave him a stern glare and walked over to the window on the other side of the room. Pulling aside one drawn drape, she peered out the window.

"Hermione, I personally favor the idea of having two weddings."

"Of course you do. It's your idea, after all." Hermione scoffed without turning to look at him. "And knowing you, it's all about the publicity."

"What's wrong with wanting to show both the Muggle and wizarding world that you're rightfully mine?"

"I'm sure that everyone already knows, Draco. There's nothing left to prove. Publicity is unavoidable with both of us being survivors of the war and all that, but imagine having to deal with hoards of photographers and journalists! Dealing with them at one wedding—that I can handle. But two weddings? I may accidentally hex one of them, and I'll then be labeled 'The-Brightest-Witch-of-the-Age-Turned-the-Worst-Bride-in-Muggle-and-Wizarding-History!'"

"And I'll be forever known as 'The-Handsome-Groom-of-the-Brightest-Witch-of-the-Age-Turned-the-Worst-Bride-in-Muggle-and-Wizarding-History!'" Draco joked, pretending to appear appalled. Hermione shot him a look behind her shoulder, and he quickly said, "Granger, if having two weddings really doesn't appeal to you, then we could just have one that pleases both sides of our families by finding a way to make it both a wizarding and Muggle wedding. Take the best of both worlds." (No way in hell is Draco Malfoy making a reference to Hannah Montana/Miley Cyrus's song. No offense to any Miley fans.)

Hermione's eyes lit up at his words, and she whirled away from the window to face him, letting the drape fall. "Hogwarts!"

Her fiancé raised a brow. "What?"

She rushed over to him, pulling him out of his seat and mumbling, "Oh, it's perfect! We could…and…oh, that's fantastic! Why didn't I think of it sooner? And then…"

"What the—Hermione." Draco chuckled and cupped her cheeks, which were flushed with excitement, causing her to stop rambling to herself and look up at him questioningly. "Care to repeat everything you just said? Except this time, please try to speak coherently." He smirked when her eyes narrowed.

She huffed, and he detected a small spark of irritation gleaming in her eyes that reminded him of their school days as she explained. Hermione watched as Draco's expression changed from amusement to bewilderment and skepticism before it finally settled on thoughtfulness.

* * *

><p><strong>Hopefully you guys are interested in sticking around for the next two chapters! The next one will be the wedding! ~Claudi Skies<strong>


	2. The Wedding

**Hello readers! I'm back with the second chapter! :) Because I'm a total space cadet, I didn't include my thank yous in the first chapter, so here they are! I want to thank leathena, Dadn14, The Queen of Hurts, Just Your Above Average Malfoy, ThePrimusLune, FallingforWerewolves, and The Mysterious E for their awesome reviews for "Of Course, Love" and "Of Course, Dear"; it's because of you guys that I feel encouraged to write more! Also, a huge thank you to all those who favorited! I love you all!**

**Disclaimer: I wish I owned Draco, Hermione, and Blaise in that exact order. But I don't, and never will. Too bad for me. :( But there is a spell in this story that is mine!**

**I've read countless Dramione wedding stories, and here's my take on it! Please enjoy!**

* * *

><p>"I, Draco Lucius Malfoy, take you, Hermione Jean Granger, to be my lawfully wedded wife. I take you, with all of your faults—though I have yet to see any—and strengths, as I offer myself to you with my faults—we are all familiar with those—and strengths. I will help you when you need help, and will turn to you when I need help. I choose<em> you<em> as the person with whom I will spend the rest of my life with, in sickness and in health, for _better_ and for worse, for _richer_ and for poorer. Before our family, friends, and extraneous guests—"

The groom waited impatiently for the audience to cease chuckling and for the reporters awkwardly standing on the sidelines to stop fidgeting before continuing in a loud and clear voice that rang with conviction.

"I swear upon the Malfoy name to love and to cherish you forever—I will do anything for you, and even death cannot part us, not if I have a say in it."

There were more whole-hearted laughs. Only Draco Malfoy could get away with a marriage vow that ridiculed others while it simultaneously emphasized his superiority and professed his love for the woman he was currently gazing at. Said woman wasn't pleased with the "extraneous guests" comment, as the two of them had never agreed upon its inclusion.

Knowing him, it must have been a "spontaneous" decision. She just knew he would say that it was his nature to include snarky remarks in some way, shape, or form in everything that he did.

Well, Hermione Granger would show him.

Giving the hands she held in her own a hard squeeze that tacitly conveyed a _we-will-talk-about-this-later_ message, she took a deep breath before speaking confidently to the man before her and the quiet crowd in the background, just as she had in the very same hall three years ago. (Hermione and Draco had graduated as Valedictorian and Salutatorian respectively, of course.)

"And I, Hermione Jean Granger, take you, Draco Lucius Malfoy, to be my lawfully wedded husband. I take you, with _all_ of your faults—they're perfectly reasonable—and strengths, as I offer myself to you with my faults—I assure you that there are plenty—and strengths, I _will_ help you when you need help, and will turn to you when I need help. I choose you as the person with whom I will spend the rest of my life with, in sickness and in health, for better and for worse, for richer and for poorer. Before our family, friends, and _kind journalists_—"

The bride waited patiently for the reporters to stop shooting gleeful looks at the people who had turned in their seats to regard them with outright disdain. It was clear that most of the invited guests did not like the presence of these individuals with quick-quotes quills. (Harry Potter had had enough with those bloody lying quills for a lifetime, but he opted to remain silent from where he was importantly seated in the front row.)

Draco arched an eyebrow at her challenging look, but wisely kept his mouth shut. There was no use in reminding her again about how threatening the wizarding press could be to their reputations. Hermione was well aware of that fact, but being the forgiving soul she was, she believed the press that had once caused them all much trouble had changed for the better after the war. She grinned triumphantly when she felt his hands give hers a light squeeze, signaling that he admitted defeat—for now.

"I vow to love and to cherish you forever—I will do anything for you as well, and even death cannot part us."

Standing importantly off to the side of the podium as the maid of honor, Ginny Weasley released a dreamy sigh, which earned her a curious glance from the best man, the one and only Blaise Zabini. She thought that the vows the couple had just exchanged were romantic—well, for the most part. Hermione had told her a few days ago that Draco insisted on making their wedding vows unforgettable. Apparently, Draco Malfoy's definition of "unforgettable" was dry humor with a heavy dose of the word "bloody." (That word appeared exactly ten times in the five lines he had written down on the piece of parchment he had smugly handed to his fiancée. His penmanship was elegant as always, but his crude words were not.) To make a long story short, Hermione made it very clear to him that there was no _bloody_ way his "brilliant creation" (as he so humbly put it) would be well-received (by the elders of course…their friends and former classmates would no doubt find it highly entertaining). Luckily, Hermione managed to talk him (more like seduce him) into rewording and rephrasing a good majority of it. Their end product was an altered version of the standard Muggle wedding vows (to appease her parents) with a few humorous tidbits she deemed as appropriate, and they therefore decided to go with the wizarding way of exchanging rings (to appease Draco's parents).

"We shall now commence the exchanging of the rings." The Headmistress of Hogwarts announced in the authoritative voice that Hermione had heard on a daily basis for seven years. She smiled at Professor McGonagall, who gave her a small smile in return. Ron Weasley quietly snorted from his seat next to Harry. It was no secret that Hermione Granger had been and still was her favorite student.

The Great Hall was silent. All eyes turned expectantly to the best man, who had on his usual stoic mask. Blaise slowly and leisurely reached inside the jacket of his suit, as if no one was waiting on him when it was quite the opposite. Draco shot his friend a glare that screamed at him to hurry the hell up. The best man smirked in return and patted the pockets of his trousers before shrugging.

Either Blaise Zabini was up to something or something had gone amiss. (It was probably both—Blaise Zabini had caused something to go amiss.) He wasn't usually one to flash smirks like a certain blond wizard was known to do. Draco narrowed his eyes.

The Headmistress cleared her throat. "Mr. Zabini, is there a problem?"

"Not really, professor. I just can't seem to find the rings." He replied breezily.

It grew impossibly quieter for a few moments before the sound of multiple scratching quills resonated throughout the grand hall. Everyone was too preoccupied with the predicament at hand to even wonder what outrageous statements the quills were jotting down.

"WHAT?" Draco bellowed, dropping Hermione's hands to storm over to his best man.

Hermione was speechless, and she could feel a nervous breakdown on its way. This wasn't supposed to happen—she had everything perfectly planned out! But now, a wedding without the symbolic exchange of rings would be just as disastrous as Astoria Greengrass's appearance at the engagement party had been. She shook that thought away and internally scolded herself for thinking about the unfortunate events of the engagement party; she and Draco had agreed to forget them.

"You good-for-nothing Slytherin!" Ron shouted. No one bothered to reprimand him because everyone was more or less thinking of something similar. Pansy Parkinson and Theodore Nott wore identical expressions of frozen shock.

"I never thought I'd have to say this, but Weasley is right for once. Some best mate you are! What in Salazar's name is bloody wrong with you?" Draco grabbed the man, who was supposedly his best friend, by the collar of his expensive dress shirt.

"Nothing. Calm the hell down, Draco." Blaise coolly drawled, completely unfazed.

"Calm the—son of a—you bastard! How do you expect me to just bloody calm down? Without the rings, the wedding can't go on!" Draco exclaimed, shoving the best man away and running a hand through his hair in furious agitation.

Somewhere in the back of her panicking mind, Hermione wondered how Blaise, the forever calm and collected individual, came to befriend Draco, the perfect example of someone with a short temper. She would have voiced these thoughts out loud were it not for the current state of things.

As if sensing her distress, Blaise turned to stare at her. "You're not looking so well, Granger." He stated the obvious.

Draco looked as if he could murder (and succeed this time) and opened his mouth to retort when he was cut off by his bride.

"Quit joking, Blaise." Her tone was icy and clipped, and she appeared to be in control of her emotions when in actuality, she was overwhelmed.

Blaise unexpectedly released a loud sigh of exasperation and reluctantly reached into his jacket once again. "Bloody hell, you lot are no fun at all." He swiftly pulled out a small box.

If looks could kill, Blaise Zabini would have already died a thousand times just under the intense glare from the groom. Hermione audibly sighed in relief, as did everyone else in the audience. Pansy and Theo unfroze.

Draco roughly grabbed the box from Blaise's outstretched hand and opened it. Only to find that one ring was missing. "What—you—Zabini! Where is the other bloody ring?" He cursed, and Hermione paled.

Blaise's eyes twinkled mischievously, and Draco was about ready to burst. "That's because there is no other ring. Look carefully, Draco."

Furrowing his eyebrows in suspicion, Draco brought the box up to eye level and nearly dropped it in surprise. "This isn't mine! Hell, this isn't even the right box!"

"No, it's not." Blaise agreed. "This one is." He drew out another box. (He had many secret pockets in the inner folds of his jacket.)

"This had better be it, Zabini, otherwise you're a dead man. And you know me well—I'm not merciful." Draco darkly threatened as he exchanged boxes with the infuriating man.

"Of course." Blaise simply said.

The groom opened the box and exhaled. "You got lucky this time." He dismissed his friend and turned to his fiancée, smiling ruefully.

"Mr. Zabini and Mr. Malfoy, I am very disappointed in you two. One hundred points from Slytherin each." Professor McGonagall admonished.

Blaise watched incredulously as the hourglass containing emeralds drained. "But, professor—"

"—we're not students anymore!" Draco finished for him. Hermione suddenly understood why there were such good friends, despite their differences.

"Even so, I can still take off points, gentlemen. While here at Hogwarts, all current and former students alike are subject to the ground rules." The Headmistress sniffed and adjusted the spectacles sitting atop the bridge of her nose.

"Professor, why do I get points taken off too? Hermione and I are the victims here!" Draco protested like a school boy.

"Use of crude language in the presence of your elders is not tolerated, Mr. Malfoy. And Mr. Zabini, you clearly lack tactfulness; a wedding is hardly an appropriate event to carry out such an unpleasant joke."

Then, much to everyone's surprise, the best man let out a small chuckle. Some people mistook it for a bad cough; he really needed to work on a laugh that didn't make him sound sick at the same time. But then again, he rarely laughed so perhaps it would be a useless suggestion.

The entire hall was soon enveloped in a fit of contagious hearty laughter. Draco watched his fiancée giggle as she recovered from the false alarm, and he felt himself be taken by the good cheer as well.

"That's Old McGonagall for you!" Ron whispered to Harry, who silently agreed.

"Mr. Weasley, ten points from Gryffindor." Her hearing was as good as always. Ron slouched in his seat, and Harry laughed.

Professor McGonagall's smile waned as she composed herself once again. "Ladies and gentlemen, settle down now. We still have a wedding ceremony to complete."

Draco slipped one of the matching bands out of its crevice, handed the box back to Blaise (while shooting him a warning glare), and took Hermione's left hand in his own. He pulled off the satin glove adorned with lace and immediately caught sight of the Malfoy engagement ring shimmering on her middle finger.

"Mr. Malfoy, place the ring on Ms. Granger's finger and repeat after me: May this ring forever be to you the symbol of my growing love." Professor McGonagall instructed, almost sternly.

Draco slid the ring onto Hermione's ring finger and stared into her big brown eyes that were starting to water as he repeated, "May this ring forever be to you the symbol of my growing—and undying—love."

Hermione affectionately laughed at Draco's own commentary, and she felt the tears spill over before she could stop them. She was not the only one crying—Ginny's eyes were already beginning to look puffy (which made Draco wonder when she had started to cry), and all the mothers in the audience had tears that were either staining their cheeks or pooling in their eyes.

"Love, you won't be able to see the magic that's happening next through teary eyes." Draco softly teased, reaching up to cup her cheeks and wipe away a few tears.

Hermione placed her hands over his and closed her eyes for a minute. When she opened them once again, Draco gave Professor McGonagall a nod, signaling for her to continue.

"Mr. Malfoy, move the ring that is on Ms. Granger's middle finger to her ring finger."

He obliged, taking a moment to marvel at how _right_ her hand looked with two rings.

"Draw your wand, and perform the sacred binding matrimony spell."

She's never heard of such a spell, Draco smugly noted when he saw Hermione bite her lip in confusion out of the corner of his eye.

"_Sollemnium Conligationis_."

A whisp of gold emitted from the tip of Draco's wand and swirled around Hermione's ring finger. The bride watched in captivation as the two rings fused into one before her eyes.

The Muggles in the audience gasped, some in admiration and others in fright. Usually, magic was not allowed to be performed in the attendance of Muggles, but the Minister for Magic, Kingsley Shacklebolt, made an exception for Hermione and Draco, two of his favorite employees. (Of course, this meant that the Ministry had to temporarily lift the spell that concealed Hogwarts from Muggle world. Arriving at an old ruin with a rusty "_Danger, Do Not Enter, Unsafe_" sign for a wedding would have given the Muggles quite a shock.)

Hermione's relatives had all been warned beforehand of the magic that would take place at the wedding, but none of them had expected such a spectacle.

Oh, the wonders of magic!

It was a shame that Hermione's younger cousins with mouths hanging wide open would never be able to prove to their friends that magic existed. No one cared whether her relatives shouted to the entire Muggle world about what they were witnessing; they would either be laughed at or rapidly taken to the hospital for an examination. (Worst comes to worst, _Obliviate_ always works out nicely.)

"Oh, Draco!" Hermione breathed, lifting her hand up. She now wore one thick gold band that flaunted its large emerald stone. The engraved words appeared to be clearer than before, and the ring as a whole seemed to sparkle with magic. (Literally.)

"I know, love." He gloated, basking in his own pride.

Hermione could not help but laugh and roll her eyes. "You're incorrigible, dear."

"Now, Ms. Granger, place the ring in Mr. Zabini's possession on Mr. Malfoy's finger and repeat after me: May this ring forever be to you the symbol of my growing love."

Hermione gave Blaise a pointed look as she took the ring from him. Blaise threw his hands up in aggravation. (You try to pull off a harmless prank to make your friends suspicious of you, you succeed, and you're forever placed under scrutiny by everyone! Draco had pulled and still pulled countless pranks, but he was never treated like this! Oh, the unfairness!)

"May this ring forever be to you the symbol of my growing—and of course undying—love." The bride dutifully slipped the gold band onto the smirking groom's ring finger of his left hand and waited for the next set of instructions from the former Transfiguration professor.

"Ms. Granger, move the ring that is on Mr. Malfoy's middle finger to his ring finger."

Hermione complied. Draco's engagement ring was also a Malfoy heirloom (of course), and like Hermione's, it was gold with words of love and promise etched along its band. However, instead of a prominent gem on top, it had several small emeralds encrusted ornately on its surface. She smiled at the sight of his ring finger bearing two rings.

Then, it hit her. She, Hermione Granger, bookworm extraordinaire, was really getting married to him, Draco Malfoy, Prince of Slytherin and epitome of good looks! She was going to be eternally joined in matrimony with the man she loved! Draco Malfoy, who loved her as well, was going to be her husband! Hermione Granger's husband!

Hermione knew that she was going crazy if she was referring to herself in third person, but at the moment, she could care less. She jubilantly threw her arms around the man before her, pleasantly startling him into almost losing his balance. Amused and bemused, Draco chuckled and returned her passionate embrace.

"Ms. Granger! We're not finished yet!" The surprise Professor McGonagall felt at seeing the audacity her favorite student had just exhibited was evident in her voice. The audience laughed, and there were some whistles.

"I'm sorry, professor." Hermione murmured sheepishly.

"There is nothing to apologize for, Ms. Granger, but let us move on, shall we? Mr. Weasley has been muttering under his breath about his hunger for a while now."

Everyone looked at Ron, who abruptly stopped patting his empty stomach unhappily. "What? It's not a crime to be hungry!" He cried out defensively. Harry nudged him in the ribs. Hermione ignored her best friends and gave Professor McGonagall a nod.

"Ms. Granger, draw your wand and perform the sacred binding matrimony spell."

Hermione licked her lips in anticipation as she hiked up the hem of her wedding gown, much to the chagrin of her mother, who was sitting in the front row next to her father.

"Hermione, what are you doing?" Mrs. Granger exclaimed. Her grip on her husband's hand tightened. Mr. Granger coughed to cover up the pain he felt.

"Calm down, mum." Hermione drew out her wand from where it had been strapped to her garter. She smoothed down her gown before lifting her eyes to look at Draco.

He was smirking. "Nice garter, Granger."

"Of course. I did pick it out myself, after all." Hermione said in her know-it-all voice. (Professor McGonagall hid a smile with her hand. This was the Hermione Granger she was familiar with.)

"Slytherin green?" Draco arched an eyebrow.

"I was thinking of you when I got it." She confessed. Ginny squealed in delight from where she was standing.

Disregarding the bouncing ginger and the rest of the world, Draco gave his bride the smile he reserved for her and her only. "How thoughtful of you, love."

Hermione melted. This man was going to be the death of her—just one smile from him could make her heart erratically beat to the point where she thought it would burst. "Anything for you, dear."

His smile widened, and she grinned back before forcing herself to focus on her wand and magic.

"Come on, Granger. Let's see it." He goaded.

A challenge. Hermione Granger loved challenges.

"_Sollemnium Conligationis_." The spell left her lips for the first and last time.

The Muggles in the audience gasped again, though this time, there were more gasps of admiration than of fright. Draco and Hermione gazed at one another, completely lost in each other's eyes.

"I hereby pronounce you husband and wife. You may—"

Professor McGonagall was interrupted by the groom, who had suddenly snapped out of his trance. "Professor, I have something to say."

"Well, Mr. Malfoy, by all means." She gestured for him to proceed, her face reflecting the confusion the audience felt. Draco gently took Hermione's hands in his own.

"Hermione Jean Granger," He started seriously, all of his good humor gone, "it was in this very same hall ten years ago when I first took notice of you. We didn't officially meet—if it could be even described as that—until our second year, but I already knew much about you before then. Despite your blood status, I was and still am very intrigued by you. You are everything that I'm not—compassionate, warm, and all things nice. The traits that I lack are found in you. We complete each other, Hermione, and something inside of me knew this as soon as we became fourth years.

"However, I couldn't do what my heart yearned to do. I couldn't just abandon my family values, and in all honesty, I was afraid. I was afraid to be different—to feel even more vulnerable than I already felt. My growing interest in you made me feel weak and helpless, and so I pretended to hate you—a feat that was almost natural, as we had supposedly hated each other for years. But I don't think I ever truly hated you, Hermione. My mind fed me lies, but my heart knew the truth.

"Being a Death Eater under the Dark Lord's order made me realize just how wrong I was to try to hate you. Hate was what brought the Dark Lord to power, but love was what brought his demise. With hate, you may have power, but the real power is with love. Love proved to be even more powerful than the darkest wizard to ever live, and it was an emotion that I possessed but was too afraid to acknowledge. I decided on the eve of the Second Wizarding War that if I lived, I would tell you everything. I no longer wanted to hate, and I wanted the chance to love. I don't know what I ever did to deserve you, but you granted me that chance after my forced relationship with Astoria Greengrass ended.

"So today, before a crowd of Muggles and witches and wizards and in the place where we first met, I want to properly thank you. You are the reason why we are even here today—together. Thank you for giving me the chance to love you. Our marriage symbolizes the joining of two different families, two different cultures, and two different worlds. Many old and vile Malfoy traditions have been broken, all thanks to you. The Malfoy belief in blood purity was forever buried when the Malfoy heirlooms were magically fused with the Muggle wedding bands.

"Hermione Granger, I was proud to call you my girlfriend and fiancée, but no words can describe how I feel to finally be able to call you my wife. You have shown me the power of true love. You have given me the happiness that I never got to experience as a child. I have loved you for almost eleven years now, and if you let me, I will do everything I can to make-up for the unfortunate past we shared."

By the time Draco had finished his speech, all of the women and a few select men were openly crying. Blaise, Pansy, Theo, and basically everyone else in the audience were utterly speechless. Who knew that Draco Malfoy could be so genuine and honest? Narcissa Malfoy was elegantly dabbing her eyes with a handkerchief, and Lucius Malfoy had a guilty expression on his face. He was most likely blaming himself for filling his son's mind with anti-Muggleborn teachings and arranging a relationship between his son and Astoria Greengrass. (That's right. Feel guilty.)

Hermione Granger crying a waterfall was to be expected. (I'd be crying like there's no tomorrow if a guy said all that to me. Especially the loving me for eleven years part. Sigh.) But, Ginny Weasley crying an ocean was rather peculiar. Draco wondered what the youngest Weasley's problem was. Was she just a really emotional person or something? But then again, women were emotional specimen. (Perhaps she was just on the extreme end of the spectrum.)

Much to the shock of Harry and Ron, Professor McGonagall was shedding a few tears herself. It was an oddly disturbing sight.

"Professor, I have something to say as well." Hermione's voice trembled. The Headmistress gave a small nod before taking out her handkerchief.

"Draco Lucius Malfoy," Hermione began as she struggled to speak through tears, "I once believed that I hated you with burning passion. I confess that I first took notice of you in our first year as well, but in my defense, who didn't? You were the blond kid with the huge ego! I found your ego extremely annoying, so I tried to be the one to deflate it—someone would have to sooner or later! With your consistent name-calling and torturous attitude, it felt rather natural to see you as the enemy. With the rise of You-Know-Who, it became even easier to treat you as the enemy. It wasn't until after the war did I realize that I was being hypocritical all these years, as I did and still do have a know-it-all ego myself.

"I was constantly bothered by that fact, and I slowly remembered that I never actually hated you, Draco. Not even when you first called me that word. In fact, it had quite the opposite effect. I remember being more hurt than angry back then because—well, because I had already developed a slight infatuation for you. I didn't know that I had these feelings until our fifth year, but I knew that a relationship wouldn't have been possible, considering you were the enemy. I would be betraying my friends and loyalties if I continued to harbor these forbidden affections. It was then I decided that no one could ever know about them.

"So I hid my real feelings inside the deepest recesses of my heart, and I told myself that it was right to hate you—that it was my duty to hate you. And like you said, my mind fed me lies, but my heart knew the truth. Desperate for a solution, I thought that getting into a relationship would be an effective way to forget my feelings for you. Ron just happened to be available, interested, and the perfect candidate. We were known as the Golden Couple, and I was content enough to slowly move on with my life.

"But, as the whole world already knows, things didn't work out between us as a couple. We were just meant to be friends, and both of us came to accept that fact. Our relationship ended the summer before we returned to this very hall for the year of education we had missed because of the war. I had no idea that you were coming back to finish school as well, so I was shocked beyond disbelief when I saw you sitting in the back of my Muggle Studies class.

"When I heard the rumors about your relationship with Astoria, the feelings that I believed to have disappeared engulfed my mind and body, and they returned stronger than ever. They had just been lying dormant, waiting for the perfect opportunity to make themselves be known again. And once again, I didn't know what to do with them. Forgetting had proved to be impossible.

"And so, I decided that I would just confess to you—get over with the rejection I was so sure about and perhaps finally move on. Mustering up all of my Gryffindor courage, I confronted you in the library—you remember that day, don't you? It was the start of us, even when it didn't seem like it. I nearly fainted when you told me that you felt exactly the same way, but the hope that had resurfaced dwindled when you said that we couldn't be together yet because you had some unfinished business to take care of; you had to first persuade your parents into allowing you to end your relationship with Astoria. You told me to wait for you—those were your exact words—and I did.

"I waited for you, and it was worth the wait. You made and still make me happy, something that I hadn't truly felt in a long time. We forgot about the unfortunate past we shared and the war we fought by making new memories. When your parents found out about us, you threatened to give up everything—your family name, your social status, your inheritance—just to be with me. They have accepted me because of you, so today, I must thank you too—for giving _me_ the chance to love _you_. You convinced me that all of the years I spent loving you weren't a mistake. Words cannot express how much I love you, Draco Malfoy, but perhaps the fact that I have also loved you for about eleven years now does. You are my everything, and I will do anything for you. I now believe that we were predestined to be together from the start."

Ginny had cried the Pacific Ocean and was now filling up the Atlantic. Blaise was shifting uncomfortably with a frown on his face (because his legs were numb), and he shot strange looks at the redhead every so often.

Draco reached up to touch his cheek, and he was surprised to find it wet. Hermione smiled up at him and placed her hands on top of his. "It's all so ironic, isn't it? To be standing here and declaring our love for one another in the very same place where we first believed we hated each other."

He gave a small chuckle and closed his eyes. "Our relationship is based on irony; a mixture of fate and irony brought us together. But this is just as nostalgic as it is ironic, I would say."

"Hmm, yes. I would have to agree with you." She closed her eyes as well, and he bent down to lean his forehead against hers. (Even in her four-inch heels, she only came up to his nose. Draco found that endearing.)

Like many of the women in the audience, Professor McGonagall had a hand over her heart. She was unbearably happy for her former students. "Mr. Malfoy, you may kiss the bride."

Their lips met, and their tears fell.

There was a flurry of snapping cameras, and the deafening applause ricocheted off the walls of the Great Hall of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

* * *

><p>"So, Blaise, did you have the other bloody ring with you just to piss me off and make Hermione panic? Well, it worked." Draco grumbled, glaring daggers at the man sitting one seat away. He was still bitter about Blaise's immature prank. (A small part of him was actually secretly pleased that his best mate had the guts to do such a thing in front of hundreds of people. It was undeniable proof that he was a true Slytherin to the bone.)<p>

"Yes and no." The man in question replied bluntly.

Draco arched an eyebrow and leaned back in his seat, gesturing for Blaise to elaborate. It was a command. Blaise took a sip of his champagne as he cast a swift glance at the empty chair across the round table from him.

Pansy, Theo, Harry, and Ron didn't notice, but it didn't go unseen by Draco. He had seen Blaise looking over at Ginny a couple of times during the wedding ceremony. The best man and the maid of honor? Interesting.

"Well, Draco, I should probably tell you that—" Blaise began, only to be cut short by the return of the bride and her best girl friend from the loo.

"Sorry we took so long. We went to the Prefects' bathroom on the fifth floor just for old time's sake." Hermione dropped the arm that she had around Ginny's shoulders and sat down next to her husband.

The groom took in the appearance of his wife. He could tell that her face was carefully composed to mask her true emotions. Something was not right. Draco reached over to squeeze the hand she had in her lap, and she squeezed back, giving him a tiny smile.

"Continue." He turned his attention back to Blaise, who looked unsettled all of a sudden. The youngest Weasley looked as if she had just vomited. (Which she had, but Hermione was the only one who knew.) Very interesting.

Everyone, except for Ginny, watched as the best man stood up, straightened out his suit jacket, and walked around the perimeter of the table, coming to a stop next to the pale girl. Ginny glanced up at him with wide eyes, and Hermione's eyes narrowed. Very interesting indeed.

Blaise elegantly got down onto one knee, and time stopped. An onslaught of various thoughts coursed through Draco's mind. Most of them were along the lines of _you have got to be bloody kidding me_, and a few were yelling at him to stop his best mate—what in Salazar's name was he thinking? He was about to propose to the maid of honor at his best mate's wedding! Hermione's face was frozen in shock, and it looked identical to the other six faces at the table. Blaise was the only one slightly smiling.

And suddenly, time was moving again. There was a blur of rushing journalists as they scrambled around the wedded couple's table, pushing and shoving one another to get as close to the scene as possible. That got the attention of everyone else at the wedding reception.

"Ginevra Molly Weasley, will you marry me?"

"WHAT?" Ron angrily jumped up from his seat, knocking his plate over and spilling Harry's champagne in his fury.

Arthur and Molly Weasley hastily pushed their way through the crowd of reporters, who were relentlessly snapping pictures and scribbling on parchment. Bill, Fleur with the two-year-old Victoire, Charlie, Percy, George, and Angelina immediately followed.

"Ginny?" Blaise sounded uneasy.

Ginny still looked as if she had been hit by _Petrificus Totalus_. Then, she was out of her stupor and her seat, flinging her arms around the kneeling wizard. "Merlin, Yes! Yes, I will!"

"Ginny, dear, what is the meaning of this?" Mrs. Weasley's voice shook. She didn't look too well, and neither did her husband. In fact, out of all of the Weasleys, only George appeared to be taking the news just fine. He was even smirking.

Ginny took a deep breath before she spoke, her arms still around the man before her. "Mum, Dad, everyone—I'm sorry that you all had to find out this way. I meant to tell you all sooner, but I didn't want to cause anymore chaos with Hermione and Draco's wedding plans already underway. I love this man, Blaise Zabini. We have been seeing each other in secret for almost two years now, and I have grown to care so much for him in this period of time. I wish to spend the rest of my life with him, and I hope you will all approve of us."

Blaise didn't bother to add any input. He simply nodded and stood up.

"But—but, two years! Two years is an awfully short period of time, Ginevra!" Mrs. Weasley sputtered.

"Hermione and Draco only dated for two years before they got engaged." Ginny pointed out.

Hermione bit her lip, and Draco shrugged. "Guilty as charged. Although, we did love each other for eleven years beforehand."

Blaise shot his best mate a cold glare that accused him of siding with the enemy. Draco shrugged again, as if to ask "What enemy?"

"Ginny, your mother and I are not pleased, but we will think about it." Mr. Weasley said firmly.

"That's all I'm asking for, Dad." Ginny's grin faltered. She looked up at Blaise before casting her eyes down to her feet. "There is one other thing I should tell you all…"

Mr. Weasley sighed. "What is it, Ginny?"

"Well…I'm kind of…pregnant." She mumbled as she shuffled her feet nervously. Blaise tightened his hold around her.

Something inside of Draco's mind clicked. Well, that explained her emotional state.

Mrs. Weasley looked as if she would faint at any second, and Mr. Weasley put a shaking arm around her shoulders.

"PREGNANT?" Ron bellowed.

"Calm down, Ronald." Hermione said quietly.

"Calm down? Bloody hell, Hermione! My sister's bloody pregnant!" He screamed.

"Watch it, Weasley." Draco warned, his gray eyes darkening. "I will not idly stand by and watch my wife be shouted at."

Ron's rage momentarily subsided. His face crumpled in defeat. "You're right, Malfoy. Sorry, Hermione."

Hermione smiled in understanding. Draco was just stunned that Weasley had actually listened to him.

"Ginevra Weasley, you are going to explain everything to me when we return to the Burrow. Are we clear?" Mrs. Weasley ordered through clenched teeth.

"Yes, mum." Ginny whispered.

Her mother's face softened as she turned to Blaise. "You're a good boy, Blaise, and I'm glad that our Ginny has fallen in love with you. However, there will be no engagement until everything is crystal clear."

"Of course." Blaise agreed.

"Good. Hermione, dear, we're very sorry about the interruption." Mrs. Weasley earnestly apologized.

"Don't worry about it, Mrs. Weasley. I'm very happy for Ginny." Hermione grinned. Ginny had told her everything when they had gone to the bathroom. The redhead squirmed out of Blaise's hold and threw her arms around her best friend.

A bit astonished, Blaise stood rooted to the spot. Draco smirked at the sudden turn of events and stood up. He clasped his best mate's shoulder, his eyes twinkling mischievously.

"Watch out, Zabini. I'll be sure to make your wedding…_eventful_."

* * *

><p><strong>Okay that was my version of the Dramione wedding. :) I really like the BlaiseGinny pairing...they're my favorite after Draco/Hermione of course! The sacred binding matrimony spell is something that I made up. I just looked up some Latin words, tweaked them a bit, and threw them together. True story haha.**

_Sollemnis_: solemn, ceremonial, sacred, traditional/customary

_Conligationis_: bond/connection

**I hope that it was satisfying! The final chapter will be the epilogue/perhaps another wedding? ;) ~Claudi Skies**


	3. Anything for You

**I'm finally done with this one-shot series! A huge thank you to all you readers for sticking with me! :)**

**ThePrimusLune: Hahaha, I love Blaise too! Hopefully this final chapter will make you love him even more. ;)**

**Just Your Above Average Malfoy: Thank you so much! You have no idea how happy I am! I didn't know I was capable of inspiring others...hmmm interesting. :)**

**Disclaimer: If I owned Harry Potter, the main characters of the series would be Draco and Hermione, and Blaise and Ginny would end up together. And full of Slytherin-Gryffindor unities. Haha, well I can dream! Anyways, I do own a random character in here...I kind of just threw her in to go with the plot haha.**

**Please enjoy!**

* * *

><p>"Draco! Draco, wake up!"<p>

The man rolled from his stomach onto his back but otherwise did not express any signs of awakening.

"Dear, I have something to show you!"

He shifted onto his side.

"I know that you're awake; you're a light sleeper. Now open your eyes before I hex you!"

The exaggerated snoring abruptly stopped, and Draco Malfoy cracked his eyes open to peer blearily at the woman standing next to his side of the bed.

"Merlin, Hermione! Why are the lights on? And why are you awake? What time is it?" He groaned sleepily, stretched his arms out to grab her around the waist, and pulled her down on top of him.

She made a small noise of irritation, but nevertheless buried her face into the crook of his neck and breathed in his scent. "About 4 a.m. But I have a good reason for waking you."

"You better. Malfoys need their beauty sleep, you know."

She slapped his shoulder playfully and craned her neck up to look at his face. "Then what am I?"

He smirked with his eyes closed. "You're a Granger-Malfoy because you insisted on keeping your maiden name by placing it before my family name, which only makes you half a Malfoy. It's always been apparent to me that Grangers don't need much sleep—they're either too busy with work or _reading_."

She smacked him again, and he chuckled before opening his eyes to look at her. "Hey, I'm paying you a compliment here—you still look beautiful even though you barely sleep, love."

Hermione gave him a soft smile. "You're a sweet husband, Draco. And I suppose the same goes for you…"

"Of course, wife. We make a beautiful pair. Now give me a kiss." His eyes shut expectantly.

She laughed and rewarded him with a swift peck on the cheek.

His eyes snapped open. "On the _lips_." He demanded.

"No way." Hermione quickly scrambled off of him before he could force a kiss on her. "Not until you see what I have to show you."

Draco sighed in defeat and pulled the covers aside, throwing his legs over the side of the bed. He frowned at his wife, who was beaming at him. "Fine, you win this time. So what in Salazar's name is important enough for you to be awake at this time _and _disturb my sleep?"

"It's in the drawing room." She said excitedly.

He stared at her as if she were insane and sighed again, running a hand through his tousled blond locks. (He stopped using gel in his hair after Hermione had told him that she preferred it without the gooey substance.) "You're going to make me walk _all the way_ there? Do you know how many _stairs_ there are?"

Hermione scoffed and placed her hands on her hips, hoping that she looked daunting. "Draco, don't you start complaining now; it was _your_ idea to buy such a huge manor, and I even told you beforehand that it's just the two of us living in it."

"For now." He mumbled to himself.

"What was that?" His wife questioned.

"Nothing, love." He gave her his smirk. "Let's go."

She pulled him up from the bed, and they walked hand-in-hand out of their spacious bedroom and into the dimly lit hallway. Hermione started to hum a song that he instantly recognized as they descended down the stairs.

He gave her an incredulous glance. "Why are you humming our school song?"

"Hogwarts, Hogwarts, Hoggy Warty Hogwarts," she sang loudly, swinging their joined hands back and forth. Her voice echoed throughout their manor, and he was almost tempted to sing as well. _Almost._

She continued to sing as they entered the drawing room, which was as bright as day with a grand chandelier sparkling in the middle of the high ceiling.

Draco was highly amused. "This song brings back memories. I never sang along with everyone else though."

Hermione stopped singing. It was her turn to give him an incredulous look. "Why not?"

He shrugged and rubbed the back of his neck with his free hand. "It just felt so stupid back then, I suppose. I mean, no one was together, and everyone was singing in a different tune."

"That's the point, Draco. It was supposed to be a free and lively display of expression, not something with strict guidelines." She clicked her tongue.

"Well, Slytherins aren't exactly the freest and liveliest people; we don't just randomly display our emotions."

"That may be so, but I clearly remember seeing a good number of Slytherins singing along."

"Yes, well, _Malfoys _don't sing." Draco sniffed.

"They _didn't_ sing." Hermione corrected, giving him a smirk.

He stared at her. She wouldn't, would she? Then he remembered who she was and internally began to panic. Yes, she would.

"Don't even think about it. It's not going to happen." He released her hand, stalked over to the emerald sofa, and sat down resolutely.

Hermione crossed the room to pick up a thick book lying upon the coffee table in front of the ruby armchair before sitting down next to him on the sofa. (Of course they had to compromise on the interior decorations of their manor, as both of them favored different colors. Their result? Christmas all year long!)

"Perhaps this will make you change your mind." She held out the book to him.

He curiously took it from her and immediately dropped the book onto her lap when he saw its cover. "You're right—I've changed my mind. I'm going back to sleep."

"No, you're not." She grabbed his hand as he made to stand up.

"Hermione, you and I have both read _Hogwarts: A History_ more than a million times already. We've even read it five times together—out loud. I counted."

"Right, but this is the _newest _edition!" She informed him ecstatically and ran her hand across the book's smooth and glossy surface. "Ginny and Blaise owled it to me in the morning, and I forgot about it until about 1 a.m. when I was reading in bed. You were already asleep then, so I snuck out of our room without waking you up. But then, I read through the book and just had to show you the most recent section added to it."

"Which is about?" Draco's interest peaked.

"See for yourself." Hermione waited for him to sit back down and opened the book between them, turning to the table of contents.

"Is that…?" He trailed off, positively stunned.

She nodded, grinning knowingly. "It's an entire chapter dedicated to our wedding."

He was utterly speechless.

"I know exactly how you feel, dear." She flipped to the first page of the chapter titled "An Unforgettable Wedding at Hogwarts."

"Read it. It's positively breathtaking; they have the details just right. It's like reliving our wedding day again." Hermione sighed dreamily.

"We've only been married for ten months, love." He chuckled.

"Ten months is a long time." She insisted.

"Alright, whatever you say." Draco flashed her one of his rare smiles and put an arm around her waist, drawing her closer. She snuggled into her husband's side and watched in quiet fascination as his eyes widened by the second. The only sound that could be heard in the room was the constant ticking of the large and antique grandfather clock standing in a corner.

"That's exactly what I said! Word for word!" He suddenly exclaimed, causing her to jolt in surprise.

"I told you so. They documented everything precisely as it happened; just how I like it." His wife smugly commented.

Draco didn't know whether to feel honored or creeped out.

Hermione continued to talk. "It turns out one of the journalists at our wedding was one of the main authors of _Hogwarts: A History_. If only I'd known beforehand…"

"What? You would have gone up to him, told him that it's your favorite book, and then asked for an autograph?" He teased, reaching over to tug at a strand of her hair.

"No, I would have asked him how he retrieved all of the hidden facts on Hogwarts to compile them into a book." She retorted haughtily.

He shot her a disbelieving look that made her blush.

"Well…to be honest, I might have asked for an autograph while I was at it." She admitted as an afterthought.

"I knew it." He smirked victoriously and kissed her temple. "So where's your worn and tattered copy?"

"It's _not_ worn _or _tattered, thank you very much." Hermione huffed. "And it's sitting right next to your copy on the shelf in the library."

"That old thing is sitting in our new and beautiful library?" He raised an eyebrow.

"Yes, and 'that old thing' is going to stay there." She stuck out her tongue childishly.

She was going to be the death of him; he could never say no to her.

"Duly noted." He rolled his eyes and gave her waist an affectionate squeeze before resuming his skimming of the chapter. The silence that fell only lasted for half a minute.

"That bloody wanker!" Draco shouted furiously, glaring daggers at the text.

Hermione sat upright and calmly laid a hand over his clenched fist. "The journalist did nothing to deserve such an insult; he's truthful about all the events that happened."

"I'm not talking about the journalist, Hermione—although, he does get part of the blame."

She was surprised. "Oh, then who are you talking about?"

"That foul git—Blaise Zabini!"

"Your best mate?"

"Not anymore—not after this!"

"Draco, I don't understand. What did Blaise do wrong?"

"Remember his little prank and proposal at our wedding? _Every second_ of _every single thing_ he did was recorded. He must have sent this to us on purpose!"

"I did tell you that they did a thorough job."

"But it's our wedding, Hermione! We're supposed to be the main focus here—not him!"

"Whatever are you angry about, Draco? We _are_ the ones under the spotlight."

"Well, Zabini attracted enough attention to have his name mentioned exactly fifteen times in this chapter about _our_ wedding! The bloody author took up half a page just to write _his_ marriage proposal!"

"Good Godric, Draco! This is hardly something to get so worked up about. The chapter is thirty pages long, and your name appears in just about every other sentence. Is your ego satisfied now, you arrogant prick?"

"No. He's still a bloody wanker. And I'd rather be an arrogant prick than a bloody wanker any day."

"Well, you do know that this 'bloody wanker' is getting married tomorrow afternoon, right?"

"Shite, it's tomorrow? I thought it was next week! Well, it doesn't matter because I'm not—"

"And as his _best man_, you have to be there."

"…Bloody buggering hell."

* * *

><p>"Well, they look…lively."<p>

"Yes, they do."

"I was being sarcastic, Blaise."

"So was I, Gin."

"Hermione looks even more tired than usual."

"Draco looks even paler than usual."

"What? Is that even possible?"

"Love, they seem to be talking about us when we're right here."

"I know, dear. How rude of them."

"Shall we talk about them as well? I'll start—"

"Okay, we get the message." The redhead interrupted, putting her hands up in surrender. "Let's call it a truce, alright?" Her husband folded his arms across his chest and leaned back in his seat, remaining silent as usual.

"We wouldn't want to spoil your wedding reception now, Gin." The brunette smiled. "So a truce it is." Her husband snorted quietly and took a sip of his champagne.

The new Mrs. Zabini grinned back at her best girl friend before her expression grew concerned. "Is something bothering you, Hermione? You really do look more tired these days."

"Oh, it's nothing."

Ginny gave her a skeptical look.

"Honestly, Gin, nothing's wrong. I just didn't get much sleep last night." Hermione assured, absentmindedly tracing the rim of her glass with her index finger.

Blaise Zabini found her response amusing, as a small smirk had made its way across his face. "And judging by the way Draco looks, neither did he."

Draco scowled at him from across the square table. "Sod off, Zabini."

It was now a full blown smirk. "A little bit touchy today, are we? Granger didn't satisfy you last night?"

Hermione blushed furiously, and Ginny shot him a death glare.

Draco actually found it amusing, but he wouldn't let himself smirk. Trying to stay mad at Blaise Zabini was tough. "She's not Granger to anyone anymore except for me, you bloody git. Get it right. And if you must know, it's always _mind-blowing_."

Hermione nearly passed out right then and there. Her husband sent a sultry wink in her direction. Was it just her, or did the hot summer weather just get a few degrees hotter? As gently as she could, Ginny sympathetically prodded Hermione's foot with her own. (It's not exactly easy to be gentle when you're both wearing killer four-inch heels.)

Blaise snickered. "Then what do I call her? Malfoy?" The tall Italian straightened in his seat.

"It won't kill you to call her by her first name, Blaise." Ginny gave a very unlady-like snort. "And get your mind out of the gutter—you're the groom, for Merlin's sake! Act more like it!"

Draco had to chuckle at that. It wasn't everyday a Slytherin had his arse handed to him by a Gryffindor. (He was excluding himself because he liked to think that he and Hermione were always on par; sometimes she was the winner, and other times it was him.)

"And you're the bride." Blaise shot back. "Last time I checked, brides are supposed to sit quietly and look pretty—not criticize others."

He realized his mistake as soon as the words left his mouth. But it was too late.

In just one millisecond, the two women were towering over him in all their Gryffindor glory, staring down at him with identical stormy expressions.

"Bad move, Zabini." Draco remarked a bit distractedly. His eyes were busy drinking in his wife, who looked absolutely delectable in the strapless satin dress that nicely accentuated her figure. Her lush curls, gold jewelry (including the flashy wedding ring, of course), and black stiletto heels all complimented her attire. It was rather ironic how she was wearing blood red—at the moment, she certainly looked like she was out for blood.

Blaise glanced up at his fuming wife and gave her a breathtaking smile. His best man snorted. Was this bloke really going to try and charm her now? He was going to die a horrible death. On his wedding day no less. The blond could already picture the headline news: Groom Ruthlessly Murdered by New Bride. As long as Hermione wasn't an accomplice in the murder, Draco was all for it. (What a terrible best mate. Hahaha.)

Ginny faltered for a second; Blaise rarely smiled, but here he was, radiantly smiling and looking devilishly handsome in his tux. But too bad for him—Gryffindors had stubbornly strong resolves. She continued to silently stare him down.

He was a bit unnerved, but his face held the smile. "Honey, have I told you how beautiful you look today? But that's no surprise—you look beautiful every day."

Beautiful?

His wife didn't budge at all. Hermione folded her arms across her chest, looking unimpressed. Draco rolled his eyes. Blaise was bloody horrendous at sweet-talking.

They were causing a scene, and by now, most of the wedding guests were curiously watching the exchange between the newlyweds. Sitting at the next table over were Harry, Ron, Theo, and Pansy. They weren't exactly sure what was going on, but it didn't take a rocket scientist to deduct that Blaise Zabini was in for it.

Ignoring all of the probing eyes upon him, the groom casually took a sip of his champagne and looked evenly up at the women on either side of him. "Gra—Hermione, you look exceptionally stunning today as well."

Stunning?

That bloody wanker! Acting all cheeky with his wife! The animosity Draco felt towards his best mate was back tenfold.

Hermione raised an eyebrow but still refused to speak. The sound of a chair scooting out penetrated the ensuing silence. Pansy approached the table, her heels making sharp indents in the soft grass underneath. She stopped next to the brunette witch and looked at the faces around the table, intrigued. "What's happening here, guys? Are we all picking on Blaise? Because if we are, I'm joining in."

"Pansy, you're also looking radiant today." Blaise smoothly complimented, turning his blinding smile to his fellow Slytherin.

Radiant?

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Pansy demanded, shocked and appalled at the same time.

There were a few laughs and chuckles. The other two women at the table both cracked a smile.

"Nothing." Blaise arched a brow. "Merlin, can't a bloke compliment his own wife and friends?"

"Yes, but not you. Never you." The witch gawked at him. "Are you sane?"

There were more laughs, and his eyes narrowed. "Never better. What's the big deal?"

"Pansy, this arsehole over here says that brides should 'sit quietly and look pretty.'" Ginny coolly informed. Her husband shot her an almost panicked look.

Pansy's face immediately hardened, and a snarl was threatening to make its way up her throat. It was no secret that all three witches positioned around the groom were die-hard feminists with vengeful wraths.

"Well, it's been nice knowing you, Zabini." Draco stood up and grabbed his glass. "I'll just leave you women to it."

"Draco, where are you going?" Blaise sounded strangely nervous. It was as amusing as it was refreshing.

"I'm going to go get myself a refill. I would offer to refill yours as well, but it doesn't seem like you'll need it." Draco smirked.

"You can't leave me here all alone, mate!" Blaise said, almost imploringly.

"You're hardly alone—you've got a whole audience here. And actually, I can. And I am." The blond's smirk turned sadistic. "Now we're close to even."

The Italian was confused. "Wait, this isn't about…"

"My wedding? Think again, Zabini. You stole some of my moments of glory that day, so here I am to make sure that you don't get yours. Sounds fair to me."

"Fair? Draco, they're going to skin me alive!" Blaise exclaimed.

"Well, what do you expect me to do? They seem to want to carry out my revenge for me, so I'm not about to stop them." Draco shrugged nonchalantly.

"We're not doing this for you, Draco." Pansy seethed.

He shrugged again and began to saunter away from the table. "Alright, whatever gets the job done."

"Oh, we'll get the job done, alright." The bride had never looked more menacing. Hermione chose to shift her weight from her left foot to her right foot at that exact moment, and the heel of her right stiletto promptly snapped, causing her to lose her balance. Everyone gasped simultaneously as she seemed to fall in slow motion. Draco whipped around and with lightning speed, carelessly tossed his glass to the side and moved to catch her in his arms. He fell onto his knees and held her limp body to him.

"Hermione? Love, are you alright?" The panic was evident on his face. Draco Malfoy panicking was an even rarer sight than Blaise Zabini smiling. This wedding reception sure was enlightening.

The woman in question clung to the front of her husband's dress shirt. She was still slightly breathless from the fright, and he could see a faint sheen of perspiration on her brow, which he found a bit odd. The fall hadn't been bad; she didn't even make contact with the ground, as he had taken all the impact. (What a true husband!)

"Stupid heel…" She grumbled, kicking off her shoes before burying her face into his chest.

Draco sighed in relief and situated the two of them so that he was sitting on the grass and she was between his bent knees. Stroking her hair soothingly, he breathed in the scent of her hair. "That was bloody scary."

He felt her nod in agreement, and he pulled her tighter against him.

"Hermione! Are you alright?" Ginny frantically chucked off her heels, ran around the table, and threw herself onto the ground next to the couple, dirtying her white wedding dress without a second thought. (What a true best friend!)

Harry, Ron, Pansy, and Theo rushed over soon after to crowd around the three figures on the grass. (What true friends!) Blaise soundlessly stood up and moved to stand over Ginny, a concerned expression etched on his face. (What a true friend?)

"Hermione!"

"Draco!"

"Ginny!"

The friends parted to let the anxious parents see their children. Mrs. Granger appeared to be almost in tears, and she was gripping her husband's hand as if her life depended on it—as usual. And as usual, Mr. Granger was trying to not cringe in pain.

"Hermione, you always make me so worried!" She wailed, releasing her husband's hand to kneel down and hug her daughter. Mr. Granger flexed his fingers a few times to regain circulation before kneeling down as well.

"Draco, that was fairly impressive." He gave his son-in-law a hearty pat on the back.

Mrs. Granger turned to the blond. "Yes, dear, that was indeed an impressive catch! Thank you for taking such good care of our dear Hermione!" She wrapped both her daughter and son-in-law in a warm embrace, kissing them both on the cheek.

Draco graced his in-laws with a knowing smile. He spotted his parents standing a few feet away and as soon as the Grangers moved aside, Narcissa Malfoy was on top of them, smothering the young couple in yet another motherly hug. As usual, Lucius Malfoy hung back, opting to give his son and daughter-in-law a curt nod instead.

"Healer Garner is here!" Molly Weasley announced, panting heavily from all the running she had just done. As soon as she had seen Hermione on the ground with Draco, she had searched the Burrow inside and out for the family friend who was a professional and licensed healer.

A middle-aged woman with dark hair crouched down and drew out her wand, wasting no time in examining Hermione for any signs of injury.

"I didn't get hurt." The brunette insisted. But the healer paid no mind and seemed rather insistent on doing her job. Draco gave his wife a light squeeze and with a sigh, Hermione settled with her back against his chest and allowed the witch to perform various check-up spells on her.

After casting her seventh spell, Healer Garner frowned. She looked up from Hermione's stomach. "Mrs. Malfoy—"

_Mrs. Malfoy?_ Hermione giggled. Even after ten months, she still wasn't used to being addressed as Mrs. Hermione Jean Granger-Malfoy. She heard Draco chuckle behind her and stifled another giggle. "I'm sorry, please continue."

"You do know that it's unsafe to wear heels—"

"What do you mean unsafe?" Hermione interjected brusquely. "I know that my heels don't seem sturdy to you because one of them snapped just like a twig, but I can tell you that I have owned those stilettos for a few years now, and—"

"Hermione, why don't you let the healer finish?" Draco was amused by her little rant, but his bottom was starting to hurt from sitting. It would be nice if they could stand up as soon as possible.

"Oh, yes, sorry."

The healer shook her head and cleared her throat in slight exasperation. _Young people these days._ "As I was saying, Mrs. Malfoy, you shouldn't be wearing heels when you're pregnant."

Hermione's jaw dropped open rather unattractively, but she wasn't alone—nearly everyone around her had his or her mouth open in astonishment. It was clear that no one had expected this.

"I—what? I'm…pregnant?" She stuttered in disbelief.

If Hermione Granger was stuttering, then it was apocalyptic news.

"Three weeks, in fact." Healer Garner smiled professionally. "Congratulations, Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy—you're going to be parents."

Hermione suddenly noticed that the arms around her had gone slack and quickly twisted around to peer up at her husband. He gazed back at her, his steel eyes swirling with unfathomable emotion.

She shook his shoulders lightly. "Draco? Dear, are you alright?"

When he just continued to stare at her, completely dumbfounded, she tentatively placed her hands on either side of his face and leaned in so that their noses were only a few centimeters away from each other.

"Draco?"

He didn't respond, and she was suddenly overcome with dread. What if he didn't want a child? What if she couldn't handle a child? What if it's too soon? What if…

Her thoughts were abruptly interrupted when he surged forward to passionately ravish her mouth, catching her by surprise. All of her worries dissipated as she feverishly kissed him back with her entire being. His hands reached up to cup her face, and her hands dove into his hair.

Completely lost in their own world, the two of them didn't hear the chuckles and whistles until they separated. But even then, they were too busy staring into one another's eyes to make any snarky comments (Draco) or blush (Hermione).

"I love you." His voice was thick with emotion.

"I love you too." A tear escaped her right eye.

("Hey, they're actually saying it normally!" Harry exclaimed in amazement.)

He brushed it away with his thumb. "I'm going to be a father." Draco stated in wonder. "We're going to have a baby." Then he was smirking again. "A _beautiful_ baby."

Hermione giggled. "Yes, dear. A _beautiful_ baby."

"I'm going to be a grandmother!" Mrs. Granger shouted gleefully. She went over to where Narcissa was standing frozen in shock. "Can you believe it, Cissa? We're going to be grandmothers!" Mrs. Granger grasped her in-law's stiff hands.

A smile slowly spread across the blonde woman's face and soon, the two women were embracing in joy.

"So, Lucius. Grandfathers, huh?" Mr. Granger nudged Draco's father as the two of them watched their wives clasp hands.

"I didn't expect to become one so…soon." Lucius admitted uncomfortably.

Mr. Granger shrugged and clapped him on the shoulder. "Neither did I."

"Hermione! This is fantastic!" Ginny threw her arms around the couple. "Now you'll be a mother too! We can go shopping for baby supplies together! Our children can have play dates!"

"Weas—I mean, Ginny, sorry to burst your bubble, but my child is not going anywhere near a Zabini." Draco deadpanned.

"Why not?" Hermione and Ginny demanded at the same time.

"Because there is a bit of a…rivalry between our families."

"What rivalry?" The bemused women chorused in unison.

"Their fathers don't get along." Draco sniffed.

"Merlin, Draco. Are you still going on about that?" Blaise spoke up.

"You started it." Draco retorted.

"Okay, fine, maybe I did—but now we're more than even. You and Hermione have stolen all the attention away from me. Are you satisfied?" Blaise drawled.

"Perhaps." The blond smirked. "And the funny thing is—I didn't even plan any of it. Unintentional revenge is sweet."

The Italian rolled his eyes at his best man. "Alright, mate." He extended his hand, and Draco took it to pull himself up. Hermione was already on her feet, chatting animatedly with the women that came up to congratulate her.

"Anyways, you can't stop your kid from spending time with your own godson." Blaise said smugly.

Bloody hell. He'd forgotten about that. "Fine. But that doesn't mean you'll necessarily be the godfather of my child."

"What?" Blaise looked a bit mortified. "Oh, so you'd rather make Potter or Weasley the godfather?" He raised an incredulous eyebrow.

"What?" It was Draco's turn to be mortified. "Are you going barmy? Of course not! Your wife can be the godmother, but you have to earn the right to be the godfather."

"You're a right pain in the arse, you know that?"

"And proud of it." Draco smirked at the groom. Blaise found himself smirking back. And with all that said and done, they were best mates again.

"I see that you two are friends again." Ginny remarked humorously.

They shrugged, and she rolled her eyes. _Men._

"If you two would excuse me, I'm going to go see if Hermione needs me." With a slight tilt of his head, Draco left the bride and groom by themselves.

"Whipped." Blaise coughed out.

"They're married, Blaise." His wife pointed out.

"Ginevra!" An angry voice roared.

Ginny winced and slowly turned around. "Hi, Mum…"

"What did you do to your dress?" Mrs. Weasley's hands were planted firmly on her hips as she glared at her daughter.

"Well, Mum…" Ginny started, biting her lip in shame.

"It's covered in dirt!" Her mother shouted. "You're the bride, Ginevra! Have you ever seen a barefoot bride in a dirt brown dress?"

"Not unless there's a reason behind it." Ginny countered defensively.

Mrs. Weasley's face softened at that, and she reached out to pat some of the dirt off. "Never mind, you're right—it's your wedding day, dear. And after receiving such heartwarming news, we should all be enjoying ourselves."

Her daughter smiled and gave her a brief hug before linking arms with her husband, who had been silently observing the exchange. The young couple watched the bride's mother engulf the soon-to-be-mother in a hug.

"You know that your mother only wants what's best for you." Blaise murmured to her.

"I know." Ginny glanced up at him. "Just like how I only want what's best for our child."

He nodded in understanding and bent down to plant a chaste kiss on her lips. "Speaking of Julian, we should go see how he's faring with Mother."

His wife gave him a disapproving look. "Your mother is a fine grandmother, Blaise."

He grimaced. "Sure, but I do feel slightly guilty for leaving him alone with her for so long."

"Hm, so do I. Let's go then—she should be inside the Burrow."

The newlyweds began to make their way through the garden, passing a laughing Hermione and a smirking Draco on the way.

"Oh." Ginny halted. "Don't think that I've forgiven you for your sexist comment."

Damn. Just when he thought she had forgotten about it.

* * *

><p><strong>A few months later…<strong>

"There is no bloody way he's wearing that thing."

"It's not a thing, Draco. It's a shirt."

"I know that it's a shirt, Hermione. I'm talking about the bloody hideous color."

"Pink isn't hideous! It's cute!"

"Well, men aren't supposed to be 'cute.'"

"Scorpius is a baby, and therefore he is cute and perfectly capable of wearing pink."

"Scorpius will be a man someday, and besides—Malfoys don't wear pink."

"Well, I think that pink is a very masculine color."

"On the contrary, I find it very feminine."

"Then why haven't I ever seen your mother wear pink?"

"She prefers darker colors—like a true Malfoy. I've seen your mother wear pink plenty of times, so I rest my case."

"Fine, you've proven your point. But I still want him to wear pink."

"No."

"Please, Draco?"

"…No."

"Please, dear?"

"…"

"Please? You'll make me very happy if you say yes."

"…Merlin, woman!"

"Is that a yes?"

"…Just this one time."

"Yes! I love you, dear."

"Merlin…I know, love. Anything for you."

* * *

><p><strong>One year later…<strong>

"Draco, can you sing him to sleep? I'm just about to get into the bath."

"Hermione, have you forgotten that I don't sing?"

"But he won't sleep unless someone sings to him. Please?"

"You've never convinced me to sing before, so what makes you think that you will succeed this time?"

"I had a long day at work today, Draco."

"Well, so did I."

"Yes, but you got home before me. So please?"

"Which bloody song?"

"Our Hogwarts school song."

"…You have got to be bloody kidding me. You sing to him!"

"What part of 'I'm just about to get into the bath' do you not understand?"

"Hurry up and finish then."

"Godric, can't you just let me enjoy my bath?"

"…Alright! Merlin…"

"Thank you. I love you, dear."

"Yeah, yeah…I love you too."

"…"

"…"

"Why don't I hear you singing?"

"I should have never vowed to do anything for you…"

"…"

"…"

"…I'm still waiting."

"…Hogwarts, Hogwarts…"

"Good boy."

"Shut up and take your bath."

* * *

><p><strong>I'm just a bit obsessed with the Hogwarts song right now haha...so, did you guys notice all the references to the previous chapters and stories? ;)<strong>

**I hope you guys enjoyed it! Maybe I'll write some more one-shots in the near future. ~Claudi Skies**


End file.
